


Caught in the Act

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blind Date, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Magic, One Night Stands, Other, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: You have decided to end your boring date on a more exciting note, finding a secluded spot for a quick shack. The chance of being seen making you tingle pleasently. Of course you didn´t expect to be seen by your neighbor. The tall, and loud, skeleton monster studying you intently. / Short with genderless Reader





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it has been ages since I posted anything >...< This took me what felt like forever to finish.  
> Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> English isn´t my first language. So beware.

As far as blind dates go this one isn´t the worst you have ever had. Still a far cry from passable as well of course but he is pretty hot at least. And, with the way he is starring at you so obviously, probably open to a quick shag before parting ways to your respective homes. It would mean the night will not have been a complete waste of time at least. You take a chance and make a move, delighting in the slow, lingering looks he baths you in. The two of you end up skipping desert, off to finish the night up on a more exciting note then your conversation has been.

His car is newly parked in a secluded spot, some high bushes hiding you two well enough from prying eyes that you do not fear any mayor interruptions. A tiny amount of peeking possibly. Your date has you bend over the car, legs spread for balance and hands splayed out along the car in front of you. Roughly he is fucking you from behind, hands fluttering restlessly along your back. His heavy breathing and your own breathless gasps of pleasure are music to your ears. With your eyes half lidded you stare ahead, unfocused gaze barely registering the bland view. Movement of someone coming to a standstill on the other side of the car only registers slowly in your head. When you fully realize it you startle, a surprised yelp coming from you as you stand straight up and almost knock your head into your dates nose. He curses as he narrowly avoids the collision starting to ask what has gotten into you before his eyes land on the sight that had you so alarmed.

Standing before you is a skeleton monster. It isn´t that fact which startled you so. Monsters are plentiful in the world again since the opening of the mountain they where trapped in. Even the fact that you where caught is not a surprise, you were expecting that kind of complication after all with being so out in the open and not exactly bothering with quiet in such a rarely visited spot. Had it been anyone else you probably would have just made a show of it, but standing in front of you in all his tall and dark glory is none other then your neighbor. Your very rude neighbor that is a constant annoyance to your life with all the loud yelling at his brother that he does. Said brother isn´t anywhere in sight thankfully. The shorter skeleton does enough leering at you as is. If him seeing you in only a long shirt and some tights as you great a friend at the door gets that reaction you definitely do not want him seeing you have sex.

Your lip twitches to reveal just a hint of teeth as you try not to growl at him along with the glare you are already directing at Papyrus. But he just stands there, arms crossed and seemingly unaffected. Covering one of your dates hands with your own you hold him in place as you speak. “What do you want.”, the annoyed tone of your voice just gets a smirk from him. Slowly, with measured movements and his gaze fixed firmly on you he stalks forward. He comes to stand beside you, fingers grabbing your chin, his thumb just barely brushing your bottom lip, as he holds you in place. “Been a naughty kitten, have you?” There is no explanation for his actions as he pulls you into a kiss. At first the new sensations of your lips being pressed against his teeth is somewhat awkward. Suddenly a tingle races down your spine in response to his parting his teeth and a warm, slippery tongue sliding out over your lips. Eyes half closed you consider the situation before closing them fully to the hot red glow of magic.

Easily your mouth falls open to grant Papyrus entrance. Playfully you suck on his tongue. He growls into your mouth, fingers coming to rest on the back of your neck almost gently holding your head in place. His tongue is much longer then a humans with a thinner, more narrow tip growing more gradually into the thickest part of it. His magic sends tingling pleasure through you causing you to impatiently wiggle your hips in invitation for your date to move. You can feel how tightly you clench around him. It is such an exciting situation to find yourself in unplanned. Hot breath washes across your neck leaving cold where Papyrus hand isn´t warming your skin. Squeezing your dates hand you pull away from the kiss, panting heavy, to look over your shoulder. A considering look later your date has his hands around your stomach to pull you with him as he steps back. Making room between your body and the car.

Papyrus gives off a thick air of amusement as he slips into the offered space, one bony hand tilting your head back to kiss you once more as the other slips under your top, teasing your nipples and swallowing your breathy moans. He uses the high flexibility of his tongue to touch every centimeter of your mouth, even dipping at the back of your throat so you swallow. With a moan you welcome the heightened sensitivity that his magic spreading through you leaves behind. Behind you your date is rolling his hips against you in shallow thrusts, just barely teasing you as his fingers work you loose around him. Your hands are unsteady as you open his trousers, reaching inside to curl your fingers around his hot length. Papyrus pulls away from your lips with a slight purr, hands holding your hips in place as he whispers dirty comments into your ear. Eyes fluttering closed you tease at the tip of the monsters shaft with your fingers making him stumble over his next words. The hard fingers of bone dig deeper into your hip in response.

It feels like ages before you are deemed ready enough for Papyrus to slide inside. You are shaking with desire, having been worked close to orgasm and then left hanging several times by two wicked pairs of hands. Usually it would not be something you appreciate from your sexual partners as the desperate need leaves you too sensitive and irritated. You prefer going for several rounds back to back instead. Of course this night the anticipation is bigger then the annoyance to you let is slide. With a steadying breath you nod causing the tall skeleton to position himself before sliding in slow and carefully. Your heavy breaths puff along his neck as you lean on him while you adjust, a warm chest pressed into your back to match the sharp rips under your hands.

The skeleton turns out to not be as thick as you expected with how he felt between your fingers but he is plenty long to make up for that. Direct contact with his magic sends sparks of pleasure to swirl inside of you. You are so close to orgasm, just one little push and you would... As if in answer to your thoughts Papyrus stops halfway into you to pull back out so only his tip remains inside only to snap his hips forward and deep inside of you in one sharp thrust. You barely hear your own scream of pleasure over the blood roaring in your ear as you convulse around the two lengths inside of you. Relaxed you let yourself melt into the two pairs of arms holding you up. Double groans of pleasure dance around your ears.

You muffle a whine into Papyrus shoulder as they begin to move. Your legs still feel weak as they work out a rhythm that leaves you breathless. What air you do get is driven out of you in gasping moans by their fucking you mercilessly. Warm fingers drag down your thigh to make you lift it up around Papyrus hip. Your head swirls with husky praises and the touch of so many hands on your skin you can barely even tell the difference between the two pairs. With a purr the skeleton monster before you compliments your beauty and how tightly you squeeze around them. Teeth grace your shoulder, nipping but never biting and lips place sugar sweet kisses onto your spine. Catching one of the hands that tease you all over you bring it to pinch your nipples, all the while nuzzling against papyrus jaw until he tilts his skull back giving you access to his spine. You place a kiss there finding it a wonderfully sensitive spot that has rough groans commenting your every action. Giddily you lick along the bone with your tongue finding a cut there that you explore. It seems like a wound form a past attack on him, but the edges are soft and tingle against your tongue with magic. His reactions to even the simplest touch to the wound are positively sinful.

Sensations begin to overtake your mind, leaving your thoughts blank and slow but perfectly clear. You are just about to cum, balancing precariously on the edge right before your orgasm. Behind you your date is pulling out of you, working himself with his hand as the other almost too harshly works your nipples. Papyrus has you wound tightly around himself, rhythm stuttering as he chases release for you both. His teeth sink into your shoulder, a barely there sensation sharpening the intense pleasure of orgasm into a spear that leaves you seeing stars. He cums buried deep inside of you, liquid warmth claiming your for him. You frown lightly as you realize that you didn´t make him wear a condom. A sudden sharp sting makes you conscious to how his tongue is soothing over a bleeding bite on your shoulder. Lowly he whispers the sweetest things into your ear as he holds you close. You gently hush him with an almost silent promise of later. If you are going to have an emotional talk today then it will not be half naked against the car of some blind date.

After righting your cloths you bid your date farewell and watch as he makes his retread in his car. No phone numbers get exchanged. Standing quietly watching him drive away with Papyrus you feel his cum and the lube you used staining your underwear. The feeling is slightly uncomfortable. “We should go home. I need a shower.” His mute agreement and worried hovering as you walk is only amusing for so long. It doesn´t seem like him, at least not from what little you have seen of him. To be fair it is mostly his yelling at his brother that gives you any sort of impression about his character as you two keep a different schedule apparently. You certainly don´t run into each other a whole lot. A group of teenagers comes into view. Confidently his arm curls around you, pulling you as close as he can without hindering your walking. Smirking into your hand you link your fingers with his looking up at him covertly from the corner of your eye. The tall skeleton is sending a glare at the small group of boys. Now this really does seem more like him. Your walk continues on in silence but at least he isn´t keeping three paces behind you anymore.

Reaching where your houses stand right next to each other you pull him to yours. Confidently you tell him that you will have a talk before disappearing into the shower. With a groan you strip out of your cloths to quickly get under the hot water. Startled you bite your hand as, together with the sudden sting of the wound on your shoulder that you had already forgotten about, a wave of sparking pleasure rushes through you. It is like the feeling that Papyrus magic leaves you with. Hesitantly you dip two of your fingers inside of you. They come back sticky with lube but none of the brightly red glistening magic. You shake the confused thoughts out of your mind and get to thoroughly, but quickly washing yourself while being careful with your now tender shoulder.

When you return to your kitchen you are dressed in new underwear and a long sweater that hangs off of one shoulder leaving your wounds exposed so they are not irritated by the fabric. Papyrus has coffee waiting for you, still steaming hot. His gaze slides over you like a physical presence as he steps closer, very carefully grasping your arm to inspect the bite mark he left. Tilting your head to the side you watch him as he slides his tongue over the wound once more coating it very slightly with magic. It instantly feels better as the thrumming pain stops. Drawing away from him you sit down and blow on the hot drink he prepared before taking a sip. You don´t normally drink your coffee black but the one he made isn´t too strong so it is fine. Silently you watch him as he fidgets with his own mug. Without much success you try figuring out whats gotten into him to make him act so different. You can´t imagine him regretting what happened. Sure you haven´t interacted all that much in the past but he doesn´t seem like the type to do stuff he would regret.

Silence has never seemed so heavy to you before. Walking back it hadn´t been as bad with both of you sunken in thoughts. Idly you wonder if he is still unsure on how he wants to proceed from here. Deciding that there has been enough silence you wait for him to take a sip before you gently set your own empty mug down. “You know I can still feel your magic tingling inside of me. Almost had me on my knees in the shower. I was tempted to call out to you even.” He doesn´t exactly choke as a human would have but he certainly puts the mug down very harshly taking in a deep breath. You laugh slightly at his reaction wide grin hidden only partly by your hand. “Tease”, he grumbles at you. “Not all of that was teasing.”, his fingers grip the tables edge tightly, “I mean my shoulder hurt a lot and you ARE the one responsible for that.”

Having calmed down from your laughing fit you look at him seriously, your chin propped up on your hand and fingers drumming gently against the tables surface. “I was not expecting to run into you like that today. With that other human.” His words hang heavy over your mind as you keep your face carefully blank. Papyrus doesn´t sound judgmental like your mother always did hearing even a single thing about you actually daring to have a sex life, but his tone of voice has a layer to it you can´t quite decipher. Carefully you measure the tone of your answer. “I do whomever I wish to.” Silence descends on the room once more. As you close your eyes to take a deep breath, trying to center your thoughts and figure out where you actually want to go from here, bony fingers tilt up your chin. Opening your eyes you look directly at the skeletons skull hovering above you, gaze intently focused on you. “I find you fascinating. No matter how much I watch you I cannot seem to figure you out.” You give a little hum. “A tiny bit creepy to say it like that don´t you think?” It is of course a bit creepy but you can´t find it in you to mind all that much. You can understand the urge to at least. This tall skeleton before you has had you fascinated all evening, drawing you in with each word, every action he takes. He is an enigma. A puzzle of legendary proportions. Papyrus draws your attention like nothing else ever has.

So you offer a deal. A chance to study you closely if he is willing to allow the same in return. You offer sex, rough, hard and satisfying, staying in the sheets for hours and the chance to take you at any opportunity. You offer him the secrets of your body, how to please you and drive you wild. You offer a look at your mind. You offer days spend together, laughter and fun copious and unending. You offer to share your likes. You offer to share companionship. “Let´s date.”, you are standing now pressed close against him meeting his gaze unafraid and head on. “If it doesn´t work out...”, you shrug, “...well at least we will have tried.” He lets you intertwine your fingers with his bringing them up to studdy the contrast. “I don´t like loosing things before I could have them especially if it is the fear of reaching for what I want holding me back. So I take risks and life my life unafraid.”

Papyrus laughs softly breaking the tension in the air. “You know Sans has been trying to accomplish this very thing for a while now. He has been trying to get me jealous with his attention to you in an attempt to make me ask you out.”, you scoff as that dirty leer he keeps throwing at you comes to mind. Sans certainly would have had more luck just telling you from the start. A wide grin splits your face at the thought that comes to you. “Wonder how he would cope with his plan backfiring on him. I mean what if I had found his attention flattering?” Chuckling darkly at the thought Papyrus picks you up easily, carrying you into your bedroom. When morning breaks your thighs and chest are marked up with possessive bite marks just barely hidden under your cloths.


End file.
